What Love Can Do
by maddy.rigby
Summary: one-shot about maybe what Jared felt when Wanda tried to die :  just a musing of 5th grade me. this was originally gunna go on but i dont want to any more. WHAT IF JARED REALLY DID LOVE WANDA? yep that's my summary plz Read and Review  TheClutzyNinja


**K everyone this is my first fan fic . . . so be nice. Constructive criticism only please. The dialog if from pg. 588 to pg. 593. Disclaimer: The characters, most the settings and everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer! Not me! I do not own anything so please don't sue me for using the characters. . . lol. R+R please**

**AN. I'm turning this into a one shot. Sorry. After going back and reading it, I realized that I REALLY needed to work on my writing. I wrote a-lot in passive voice and used the same words too many times and all that. How could u people like that? Well I'm still leaving it up tho, just in case you guys DO want to read my crappy fifth grade writing.**

I was standing outside of her and Ian's room. I was racked with jealousy. I could hear something happening, but I didn't want to know what. He was in there with_ my _Wan . . . . I mean Mel. What were they doing? Then I heard something. Ian was talking.

"It's going to be fine, Wanda. I know we'll find a solution."

"I truly love you, Ian." She sounded like she was saying good-bye. "With my whole soul, I love you." Wanda said. It was petty how these simple words sent pangs through my heart. It was because it was in Mel's voice. I tried to lie to myself. That's got to be it. I insisted with myself.

"I truly love you, too, my Wanderer." Ugh! How that hurt. I heard some more shifting inside. It was quiet, except for their heavy breathing. "Sleep, Wanda. Save it for tomorrow. It will keep for the night." Ian said. Part of me wanted to hear more, but, the other part told me that it was wrong to eavesdrop. _When have I done what's right_? I asked myself. Man, I was going crazy. Talking to myself, how stupid is that?

I waited a few minutes. Then I heard Ian muttering in his sleep. I heard shifting again. Got to move; someone's coming. I moved easily to the right. My large body blended into the cliff wall.

Wanda shuffled out, looking high strung. Not Wanda for long, Mel was coming back. That didn't make me as joyous as it would have before now. I realized I would really miss her. It made me want to comfort her; seeing that look on her face.

I brought my heavy hand down on her shoulder. I think I had scared her because she let out a little breathless squeak.

"Sorry!" My arm wound around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"What are you doing her?" Wanda demanded, a little breathlessly. I had really scared her. I felt bad now.

"Following you, I've been following you all night." I told her.

"Well, stop it now." Wanda said.

I hesitated, but, I still didn't remove my arm. It felt so natural. _It's just cuz it's Mel!_ I tried to tell myself. But, part of me, the part closest to my arm, knew it was Wanda. I realized I had grown to love the soul inside the body, not just the body. I had to admit to myself, we needed her. Her and her, kindness, lovingness, and her caring nature. The way she smiled, the smile that wasn't all Melanie's. The way she laughed. _No, I needed Melanie! _I was saddened by the past tense of was. She tried to shrug off my arm. When she did, I grabbed her wrist. Tight and firm. She couldn't get away. She seemed to realize this.

"You're going to see Doc?" I asked. Even though I knew the answer. Why else would she be so uptight, and leave Ian in the middle of the night. I also wasn't talking about just going just to see him. She was going to get exerted.

"Of course I am!" She hissed at me. "What else can I do after today? It's not going to get better. And this isn't Jeb's decision to make." She pointed out.

"I know I'm on your side." Though I knew I wholly wasn't; only some. Though I knew it would hurt Mel, I was falling for Wanda. Mel had always been there for me, but that was when we thought we were the only man and woman on Earth. Now I was around other people. Falling for other people. Besides, Mel was too young. Wanda was older than me. She wouldn't tell us her age. So I guessed. No! _Mel_ was mine. Not Wanda. Besides, Wanda belonged to Ian. I would have to set my feeling aside.

The words brought tears to her eyes. And, I got a false hope. Maybe the words hurt her; maybe she would want to stay with me. No, even if she did, she would stay with Ian. I had had my chance and hurt her. Seeing those scars only made me feel worse. At least I couldn't hurt her anymore on another planet. That was my only solace.

"Then let me go, Jared. Go away. I want to be alone." Fierce, fast, and hard. I knew she wasn't lying.

"I should come with you . . . ." Maybe I could convince her to stay, if I went.

"You'll have Melanie back in a few minutes." She snapped at me. Oh man, that hurt. I complained. She thought I was comforting her to get Mel faster. Ugh!

I still didn't loosen my hands. I wanted to hold her forever. "Wanda, I would come to be with you." She was crying again. I wanted to hold her, and never let go.

"It wouldn't feel that way," she whispered. "So there's no point." Oh, ow, ow, ow. That stung. She didn't want me there. She thought I only wanted to be there for Mel. No I wanted her! Not Mel.

"But Wanda, I . . . There's so much I need to say to you." And there was, I had to tell her I loved her. Her, not Mel. Well, I still loved Mel. But, I was falling, and falling hard for Wanda. '

"I don't want your gratitude, Jared. Trust me on that." I didn't just have gratitude, I was filled with love. I was crying, along with her.

"What _do_ you want?" I whispered to her. Tears falling. My voice sounded strained, even choked. "I would give you anything." I knew I would. I would give her the whole world, if she asked.

"Take care of my family. Don't let the others kill them."

"Or course I'll take care of them." I dismissed the request. That wasn't for herself. She was too selfless. "I mean_ you_. What can I give you?" I asked her. Hoping she would want something.

"I can't take anything with me, Jared." She told me.

"Not even a memory, Wanda? What do you want?" I asked. She brushed away her tears, but others came to fast to stop them. "What can I give you, Wanda?" I insisted. There had to be something.

"Give me a lie, Jared. Tell me you want me to stay." She told me. That would be only too easy. Especially since half of my body was screaming at me to tell her to anyway.

I didn't even hesitate, it came naturally. I wrapped my arms securely around her. Tightening her to my chest, never wanting to let go. I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Stay here, Wanda. With us. With _me._ I don't want you to go. Please. I can't imagine having you gone. I can't _see_ that. I don't know how to . . . . How to . . ." I felt my voice break. I hadn't meant the words to sound so convincing. For them to sound true. I knew they were true, but Wanderer didn't.

She rested her head against me for a second. I had a hard time even thinking about letting go. "Thank you." Wanda whispered as she tried to pull herself free.

"I'm not done." I tightened my arms around her and moved my face closer to hers. I then closed the distance, and felt fire. With Melanie, it was a spark to gasoline. For Wanda it was much more pleasant. Not as ferocious, but it could if we tried to make it. No, this was sweet and gentle, at first. I tried to keep the fire at bay, but it didn't work for long. After a few short seconds, we exploded. "Wanda!" I gasped when I _had _to pull a breath. It was the name I always wanted to say in any of our kisses. Though she thought they were for Mel, they were partly for her, too. When she had to find Melanie, it was too much to resist. It was her I had wanted to kiss. Not Melanie. Right then, it was just us; Wanderer and Jared. The way I had wanted it to be since I had met Wanda.

When she pulled her lips away, finally, she took away all the heat and feeling. I was feeling disappointed. We where both panting together, oddly synchronized. "Thank you."

Wanda told me.

"Wait . . ." I wasn't done yet. I wanted more of just her and me. No Mel in my thoughts, just Wanda and Jared.

"I can't. I can't . . . bear any more. Okay?" I didn't want to leave her alone while she went to Doc. I wanted to be with her. But if that was what she wanted, I would oblige.

"Okay," I whispered. Wishing she wasn't leaving. But think, I was getting Mel back, at the expense of Wanda. I wished it could be the other way around. I would give anything for Wanda. Mel didn't understand that I loved her like a daughter, not a wife. I wish I could give my life to save Mal, and still have Wanda around.

"I just want one more thing." Wanda said. Anything. I promised silently in my head. Let me do this alone." Except that. Ugh! "Please." How did she seem to know that I would do anything if she asked?

"If . . . if you're sure that's what you want . . ." I let my sentence trail away. I wasn't sure if I should let her.

"It's what I need Jared." I hate how she said need instead of want.

My throat suddenly felt dry and crackly; like I had been out in the desert sun for more than two days without water. "Then I'll stay here. I sounded as hoarse as it felt.

"I'll send Doc to get you when it's over." She told me. It sounded like she wanted me to tell her no, to not go. But, I had tried that. She would give her own _life _for Melanie. I didn't remove my arms from around her. Partly because she needed the comforting, partly because _I_ needed the comforting, and lastly because I felt like my arms where glued around her.

"You know that Ian is going to try to kill me for letting you do this?" I asked her, in another attempt to get her to stay. "Maybe I should let him." I was trying to guilt her into staying. "And Jamie. He'll never forgive either of us." It looked like it was working for a second.

"I can't think about them right now. Please. Let me go." I had to, it was her last wish. I finally let my arms slide away.

"I love you, Wanda." Those where the words I had been dying to say. I heard her sigh.

"Thanks, Jared. You know how much I love you. With my whole heart." She sounded like she wanted to say whole heart and soul. It made me sad; the heart belonged to Melanie. So, that means I never even had a chance, she didn't love me like I had thought. It was just Melanie, messing with her mind. It made me angry that Melanie would do that. "What happens here when it rains, Jared?" She whispered to me. It took me a second to process this. "Where do people sleep?" She asked me.

I finally took notice to how young she really was. She may look older, but in all truth, she was still just a baby. A baby you wanted to cry with. I felt like she had been her for years, but she had only been here for months. She still didn't know how our home sang when it rained. Millions of pings resounded through its dark expanse. She didn't know how the desert came even more alive under the rain. She didn't know the warm clean smell that permeated the air. She kept her eyes glued to the floor. This just made it worse. Did she have to be so accepting? Guilt and grief vied for top position in my heart.

"We…" I swallowed at the emotion in my voice. "We all move into the game room. Everyone sleeps in there together." Everyone use to sleep there. Wes would never sleep there again. Walter would never sleep there again. Wanda would never sleep there. The fact that I couldn't add again to the end of that thought hurt more than it should, more than I could bear. She would never get to hear Jeb's threats to tell us to shut-up and go to sleep, before he took out his gun and shot us all. I had to know why. Why she asked; why it hurt me that she wasn't going to sleep with us. Just why this was the way it was. "Why?" The one would came out as a broken whisper. I couldn't say anymore.

Her eyes never left the floor even as she thought over her answer and spoke to me. "I just wanted to … imagine. How it would be. Goodbye Jared. Mel says she'll see you soon." It looked like she was fighting with Mel. I wanted to tell her. I was I love with her, not Mel. But, I knew I couldn't. Mel was human. We needed more of us. Less of them. _How can I even think that? _I asked myself, enraged. After all she has done for us? She has brought us safety, love, and care. I was willing to give all that for one human?

"Wait . . . Wanda . . ." I still needed to talk to her. But, it was over, I had lost her. She was hurrying down the hall again. That had been my last chance and I knew it. Suddenly, I was overwhelmed with grief. I had to sit down, and try to take it in.

Once my sobs had stopped, I sprang up and sprinted down the corridor, picking up a knife on the way. I would force Doc not to kill her. I knew she wouldn't want to be sent to another planet, she would want to be buried with Wes and Walter. I can't believe I almost let this happen!

**Well that's it. OK so I know you guys were expecting me to add on to this, but ive taken away, and made it into a one-shot. I realised that I would probably never write in this story again, so ya. Please don't hate me. **** R+R you know you want to **


End file.
